Sometimes You Just Have To Move On
by liz258
Summary: It's decades in the future, after Edward left Bella behind. When he see's her at Forks High school, he realizes that she could only be there if she was immortal. The one thing he fought for her not to be. Edward thinks he's found his 2nd chance, but is she still in love with him? Or has she finally moved on? Because sometimes you just have to move on. *TEMPORARY HIATUS*


**Hey guys! Heres another story I wanted to do for a while, I know many people won't particularly like this one, because in the end Edward and Bella don't end up together. **

**The story is a post New Moon. I know that this story has been done a million times, but I like my twist (: I hope some of you like it. **

**This is also set into the future. In 2082. This story is for some people not all. But I do hope those who enjoy these, review and share!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, the goddess owns Twilight, lucky duck.**

* * *

**Bellas POV**

Its been 75 years since I last saw him, the day he left me all alone in that forest. And to answer some questions, no i'm not human anymore. I'm exactly what he never wanted me to be. A vampire, a monster to his eyes.

I searched for him everywhere, but always ended up even more depressed than I began with. Nothing worked, Charlie suggested moving to Florida with Renee. But I had to stay here just in case, maybe he came back. But he never did, he never did.

He said that he didn't want me anymore, that I wasn't good for him. Maybe I wasn't, because back then I was just holding him back from actually being able to love somebody that he could be with forever. Somebody he could, touch without fearing he'd break her.

But now, i'm unbreakable. I'll be here forever, and I can't hold anyone back anymore.

It took me years to stop hoping he'd somehow just come back to me, saying he loves me and that he missed me unbearably so. Then it took me a couple more years to realize I shouldn't miss him anymore, because he was never coming back. I just had to deal with the missing piece of my heart that he took with him when he left.

It was when I was changed, when I started to not care so much that he wasn't here for me anymore. I didn't feel the hole so much anymore, it was as big as a push pin's tip.

After 30 years of being a nomad, because I had no coven to join. My family had been dead for a while, and my creator had been killed. I officially didn't want him anymore, I was perfectly fine without him. I didn't need him like I did before. I was finally over him, I was finally free.

Today, I have a happy "family". An amazing coven, that I was lucky to stumble upon hunting in their area.

There were 4 of us. Me, Sarah, William, and Gabriel. Sarah was from.. his time. 1922 was when she was changed. So she's stuck at the age of 25 forever. She can also read minds, the strongest kind i've ever experienced. She can read anything you've ever thought without touching you.

William was from Carlisles time, he said he had met him before. William was 27 when he was changed, in 1664. A year after Carlisle was. Will has the power of persuasion, he can anyone to do what he wants you to do. But being how he is, he doesn't ever abuse it.

He rarely uses it unless one of us slip up with our facade. Gabriel he was changed in 1793. Just like ... him he was dying of a disease. Gabriel was dying of Yellow fever when he was changed by a nomad, and then his creator disappeared. Just like mine. Gabriel was 24 when he was reborn. Gabriel has the power of self control. He's never drank human blood, just like me and William. Only sarah has drank, but only twice.

My story you ask? Well, no I didn't die from an influenza, bear attack, rape, or a suicide. I sacrificed my life for another. One of the most important to me, my dad Charlie. Victoria and Laurent came for me one day.

I never thought they would hurt Charlie, I only thought they wanted me dead after James was destroyed. But I was oh so wrong. One night I was coming home late from Jacob's, and my dad was home. He wasn't supposed to be that night.

I pulled into the driveway, got out of the car and immediately I smelled him. The sweet smell of a vampire. But it wasn't the one I hoped it might be, it was the one who was out on a mission to annihilate me.

I feared that he was already inside, but then I heard a noise behind me. And then I heard a voice.

_*** "Oh Dear Bella. Now I am suspecting that you're wondering why i'm here." Laurent said while fidgeting with his fingers._

_I gulped loudly and replied, "Yea, yo-ou could say that. So why are you here?"_

_He laughed and said, "Shouldn't it be quite obvious now?" "James is dead and Victoria wants revenge. Edward killed her mate, so she wants his mate dead too."_

_I flinched at his name. "Laurent, I'm not his mate as you see. He left me, said I wasn't what he wanted."_

_"Well, that doesn't change the fact that Victoria wants you dead. I don't betray friends, so that is why i'm here." Laurent added._

_All of a sudden I heard a gruff voice say, "Bells are you okay out there?" And then I saw my father still in his uniform. "Who's this?" He was now officially in cop mode._

_"Dad, please just go back inside. I can take care of this myself." I said, hoping he would leave the danger._

_"I didn't expect a full meal, I thought I was just going to get a snack. Why thank you Bella." Laurent said menacingly._

_"Bella, what is he talking about?" Charlie asked with a tinge of fear in his voice._

_"Laurent please just don't hurt my dad, he did nothing wrong. Take my life not his, please just not his." I pleaded_

_"Well the deal with Victoria was that I would kill you. So I guess I can do just that." Laurent said simply._

_"Don't you dare put a hand on my daughter!" Charlie threatened._

_"Dad, I love you. Always know that, no matter what I always loved you. Tell mom and Phil that I love them too. Please be safe and happy dad. I can never thank you enough for everything you've given me." I croaked, tears threatening to spill over. I hugged him and he kissed my head._

_"Bells what are you saying?" He asked hurt that his one and only daughter was about to leave him forever._

_I let go of him looked into his eyes and said, "I''m saying that I have to go. If I don't you'll die, and I can't do that to you. I love you so much dad. Goodbye." I then walked with Laurent to the woods, where he bit me and almost drained all my blood before I heard rustling in between the trees._

_In a flash I saw Jacob turn into… what I now know is a Werewolf. I tried to scream from the burning pain but once I tried, everything went black. ***_

That's my story. I was changed at the age of 23. And I have the power of being a shield. William knew right away when his persuasion didn't work, and when sarah couldn't read my mind, or anything I had ever thought before. And that explains why he could never hear me..

But now everything in my life has come together, I found my family that I could keep forever. And I found my mate. Gabriel Carse, the one who never gave me up. He loves me and I know it, because theres a stronger pull than there was with… him.

William Carse is our leader, Gabriel and I's father in a way. And Sarah is our mother for all intents and purposes. We attend Forks High school and keep our lives pretty normal. I have friends, and so does my family. Sarah and Will, pose as Seniors. While Gabriel and I pose as sophomores.

Right now, I'm looking out the window. At the green mush passing by our car. We're on our way to school, our "first" day. I always hate Mondays. They just suck you know? Plus I would rather be touring Africa with Gabriel like we planned this year, but Will said we should all be going to school instead.

Gabriel and I were married in 2043. I wear a ring but since we have to play students, I wear it on my right hand instead. And so does he. Sarah and William are also married.

We pulled into the parking lot and immediately sensed another coven.

I looked at William.

He looked at Sarah who said, "There is 7 of them, but only 5 are here." then she looked nervous.

I knew who they were, and so did Sarah. Once she said that there were 7 but only 5 are here, it hit me.

Gabriel leaned towards me and kissed my forehead asking, "Are you going to be okay Bella?"

I kissed his lips and replied, "Yeah, i'm not mad anymore. I haven't been for a while."

William said, "Well we better go introduce ourselves." He opened the car door and the rest of us repeated that motion.

I took one step and the scent I used to crave engulfed me. I looked up and I saw him.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I've hated myself for the past 76 years for leaving my one true love. I had to protect her from my kind though. After Jasper's mishap I realized what danger I was putting her in. I couldn't bear to see her die in my fault. So I did what I thought was best, I left her. I told her that I didn't want her. But the hardest part was that she believed it, after all we had been through.

I'm dreading going to school tomorrow. Because we're going back to Forks High School. Where I met her, where everything started. I met my reason to breathe, to function, to live.

But she wasn't here anymore. She's dead by now, and that thought has haunted me since I left. I knew she was going to die one day, as she is not immortal. But the feeling of losing the most important person in your life isn't easy. I thought I would accept it, but I can't.

Alice kept blocking me from her mind which meant she was hiding something. Everyone else had normal thoughts so it was just her keeping something from me.

I wondered why she was hiding something. Is it good or bad? I wanted to know but all she was thinking about was her shopping trip to Switzerland. I had enough of the rainbow of clothing and accessories so I left her mind.

I decided for the night to try and compose a piece for a project that my music teacher was going to have us do. Alice told me.

It definitely comes in handy to have somebody that's clairvoyant in the family. Not that I wouldn't know before she announced it but it's better to get things done early.

Ever since we left her, I've been having trouble composing new music. Esme is upset by that because she loves to hear me play. It's just not easy anymore, I always thought maybe one day I'd get the slightest of a fraction better, but no such luck. It only gets worse.

I've been shutting out my family for a couple decades, but it hurts me to hurt them. So I've come back and i'm trying to at least pretend that i'm okay for them.

I just wish I could see her one last time. But that'll never happen.

I stayed up all night and I finally wrote a new piece. Esme was joyous and the rest of the family was ecstatic.

Right now I'm looking out the window of Emmett's Jeep. Green mush, just like last time we were here. We were getting close to the school's range and voices popped into my head.

'Should I tell Will that it's them?'

'What? I didn't know another coven lived here.'

'What the hell? Why are they back?'

I looked at Alice but she wasn't looking my way.

There was 3 of them apparently. One could read minds as I could tell that person was the first one to realize that another one of their kind had arrived.

And then Alice's mind slipped, it showed her. But how? She couldn't be, no please no. But please yes?

I took one step out of the car and the familiar scent that I've been longing for years hit me, but with a slight change in it. It didn't make my mouth water. It did not make my throat burn. It was still freesia and strawberries, but different.

I looked up from the ground and I met golden eyes. Not the chocolate ones I've been so used to. I saw her.

Bella Swan.

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I know it's a little iffy because I know everyone wants Edward and Bella together.**

**But he made a mistake and well you'll find out. Read my other stories, Maybe, Just Maybe , Forgive & Forget , and this!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow and Share! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XOXO, Liz**


End file.
